


When It Rains

by PaintedPoppies



Series: Painted Poppies Garden [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Love, M/M, Puckurtbastian, Threesomes (eventually)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPoppies/pseuds/PaintedPoppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel has always felt, that when it comes to men, he's stranded in a desert that's bone dry.<br/>When Blaine kisses Rachel at a basement party shortly after his transfer to Dalton, he begins to think the drought will never end. With one well spun turn of the bottle, all of that changes. </p><p>Puck, Sebastian, Blaine... </p><p>Poor Kurt, he should have known when it rains, it pours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looks Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, I love run on sentences so forgive me. 
> 
> This is my exploration of polyamory, love triangles and the race for Kurt Hummel's heart, or at least his virginity.

“Maybe it’s the new uniform, something’s different.” Puck laughs, topping off Kurt’s drink as he leans over the refreshment table.

“I’m still the same Kurt, I’m not even in my Dalton uniform, it’s not mandatory you know.” Kurt shoots back. In a way he’d missed his back and forth with Puck, even if some part of Puck’s sudden onset of kindness seemed to come from guilt. He hadn’t really known how much of a hell world McKinley had been for Kurt, what with Dave, and a while ago Puck himself, but he’d clearly been caught up by Finn and was trying to make up for it.

“You were last time I saw you Princess.” Puck winks.

“Feminizing my nicknames still?” Kurt raises his eyebrow as he pushes past Puck with a laugh, his heart beating a little too hard in his chest as he makes his way to Tina who is seated across the room on Mike’s lap, Blaine beside them already looking a little more intoxicated than Kurt had thought his buttoned up friend would be.

“Spin the bottle!” Rachel’s shout makes Kurt jump; he turns just in time to see his friend drunkenly tottering off of her makeshift stage with an empty bottle.

“This spells trouble.” Tina slides off Mike’s lap, dragging him eagerly towards the middle of the room where the rest of the glee club is already clamoring to find the perfect spot in the circle.

“We don’t have to.” Kurt says, shifting nervously to face Blaine.

“It’s a party, and I don’t mind.” When Blaine winks after saying that Kurt can feel his head spin.

The first round is fairly boring, Mike gets Santana, and they kiss almost chastely before Santana slides back to lean against Puck with Brittany almost directly in her lap. To Kurt it’s fairly obvious that Santana doesn’t really want to play, which is weird as all hell considering she is, well, Santana. When she does spin she cheats, turning the bottle ever so slightly so it falls on Brittany, when they kiss it’s sweet, until it’s not and they’re basically making out on the floor.

“My turn!” Rachel lunges for the bottle, and spins. Kurt’s blood runs cold for just a moment but the bottle keeps moving and lands on Blaine, then it runs colder. Seriously? Kurt would rather kiss Rachel himself then watch her kiss Blaine, before he even gets to kiss Blaine!

“Come here pretty boy.” Rachel grins, crawling forward. They don’t just kiss. Not like a spin the bottle kiss, they real kiss, like Kurt’s never kissed anyone.

Puck frowns, tilting his head ever so slightly as he takes in the way Kurt feigns amusement, the way his smile doesn’t even begin to reach his bright blue eyes. It’s obvious Blaine hasn’t made a move on Kurt, nor the other way around, but Kurt still looks on like he’s just been slapped in the face.

“I did not come to this party to watch Rachel Berry suck face.” Puck laughs, grabbing the bottle. To be perfectly honest, this is not the first time he’s played spin the bottle, in fact, Puck is really, really good at spin the bottle. The trick to mastering this game of chance, is by realizing it isn’t a game of chance, it’s a matter of how to spin the bottle so it lands pointed towards the person you want it to land on. That’s it, that’s the whole thing, once you consider how the bottle spins across whatever it’s lying on, it’s easy enough to fake, especially on cheap basement carpet.

Blaine smiles drunkenly at Kurt when he sits back down, but a moment later he’s back to looking at Rachel, almost, god, staring at Rachel. Kurt just really wants to go home, he hasn’t actually been home in a while and he wants to pass out in his own bed, not the Dalton bed beside his snarky roommate. His bed in his dads house, the one that has pillows he’s already cried in. Feeling rather pathetic and down Kurt barely notices when the bottle stops spinning until everyone is staring at him. Who’d spun anyways?

“If gay Blaine had to kiss Rachel then you most certainly have to kiss Kurt.” Santana says, licking her lips and winking at Puck.

Kurt wants to say he isn’t playing, but he’s in the damn circle and he can’t just sneak away now, besides how would that look? Part of him was really hoping his next kiss would be with Blaine, but Blaine doesn’t even say a word, he just stares at Rachel, drunkenly oblivious to Kurt’s predicament.

“I’m not getting up.” Kurt says, feeling his cheeks flush as Puck raises one eyebrow, muscles seeming to ripple as he crawls forward across the circle. It’s weirdly but for the music, or maybe that’s just the sound of blood rushing in Kurt’s ears as Puck stares him down. Kurt could kill Rachel for the fact that Duran Duran’s Hungry Like The Wolf is blasting from the speakers.

You’re supposed to just kiss, quick so the next people can get their teenage hormones raging too, but Puck pauses, just before Kurt, sitting back on his heels as he stares into his eyes, holding his gaze for a moment, they’re so close together when Puck scoots forward that Kurt can feel his breath, it isn’t nearly as booze as Blaine’s had been when they’d talked earlier.

Without making a sound Puck mouths a private question: OK?

Kurt can feel Blaine shift beside him, feel the boys eyes suddenly on him, staring, full attention. With a slight smile Kurt nods, lifting one hand to Puck’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Whatever Kurt had been expecting, is not what happens next.

 

Puck’s lips are soft, slightly parted at the start of the kiss and to Kurt’s shock they move against his own, pulling gently at Kurt’s bottom lip, wet and warm. It’s the kind of first kiss that he’d always imagined, their lips part naturally, Puck’s hand slides to Kurt’s leg as if to steady himself, and with a loud wolf whistle, it’s over. When Puck pulls back he looks almost pale, Kurt’s sure his own face is beet red.

“What the hell was that?” Finn says uncomfortably, but his words seem to jar Puck out of his trance, he pulls back and grins at the circle as he slides back into place.

“I wasn’t about to let Rachel Berry win best kisser of the night.” Puck laughs, crossing his legs in front of him. “Your spin Kurt.” Puck winks, though there’s nothing but kindness in his tone as he rolls the bottle towards Kurt.

“I want to dance, you all need to stop hiding behind bottles and kiss whoever you want.” Santana laughs, snatching the bottle and pulling Brittany up with her.

“You have to sing with me!” Rachel grabs hold of Blaine’s sleeve, pulling him with her to the karaoke stage and putting on Don’t You Want Me. Blaine didn’t even glance back as he followed her like a puppy dog.

“Dance with me!” Santana snakes hand into Kurt’s, pulling him towards her and Brittany. “You look like you need a drink.” She laughs, offering hers.

“I’m on a one drink max, I’m driving.” Kurt says, letting Brittany spin him. He hadn’t actually had any alcohol in his first drink, and the one with booze sat abandoned by the couches. Kurt’s drinking history wasn’t exactly a good one, and he figured if he drank tonight he’d probably end up throwing up on someone else’s shoes, or crying in his car.

“If you and Puck do it can I watch?” Brittany asks, grinning so sweetly its impossible to actually be upset by such a forward question.

“Not unless I’m there.” Santana says, gripping her girl by the hips and grinding closer with a move so slick Kurt actually envies her dance abilities, and sex appeal, for a moment.

“I’m going to get some air.” Kurt smiles awkwardly as he pulls out of their grasp.

“No! We never get to see you anymore Kurtie.” Brittany pouts, but Kurt’s already grabbed his coat and headed for the stairs before he has to watch the Rachel and Blaine show another second.

 

Pushing through the empty house out onto the front steps Kurt shivers in the cold, pulling his Dalton scarf tight around his neck. A strange scent hits his nose and he follows it, smoke trickling out from the side of the house in a thin line.

“Did you follow me Princess?” Puck asks with a smile, appearing from around the corner, having heard Kurt’s boots crunching through the frozen snow. He holds one hand behind his back, but the smoke is clearly coming from him.

“You were sending up smoke signals.” Kurt laughs, suddenly uncertain of how to act around his old teammate.

“Filthy habit, but its hard to kick.”

“Might want to note that hiding a cigarette behind your back only works if it isn’t lit.” Kurt says, rubbing his arms.

“Yeah.” Puck lifts a cigarette to his lips, inhaling. Yeah hadn’t been what he’d intended to say, he’d meant to say something like, I needed a cigarette after a kiss like that, but he was willing to bed that would send Kurt running, so he held back.

“It’s fine I already knew.” Kurt says with a shrug, looking a little nervous.

“From?” Puck smirks a little, had Kurt just insinuated that he had tasted it in their kiss, that was an incredibly hot idea. “Hope it didn’t turn you off too much, the taste I mean.” Puck says, watching Kurt carefully. No, Kurt hadn’t meant he’d tasted it on his lips, not with a blush like that turning his wind bitten face a shade redder.

“Um, your coat, kind of smells like it, a lot of the guys in my Dad’s shop smoke, it’s a familiar smell.” Kurt says, poking the frozen snow with the toe of his boot.

“So if you didn’t follow me up here, and you aren’t a smoker, then why are you out here? It’s fucking freezing.” Puck says, tilting his head as he looks Kurt up and down. He still can’t place precisely what it is about Kurt that’s changed, but something, because Kurt hadn’t been so incredibly attractive. Puck hadn’t been that blind, had he?

“Fresh air.” Kurt shrugs, staring down into the snow.

“Ah, I think booze might help you more than fresh air.” Puck suggests, offering Kurt the red solo cup he’s got in his right hand.

“I’m driving.” Kurt says, resisting the urge to shrug again, wishing he wasn’t so awkward.

“Finn’s sober, he can drive your car home and I’ll pick up my truck tomorrow.” Puck suggests. Kurt stays quiet a moment, thinking it over. He can’t take Blaine home as drunk as he is anyways, so if Finn drives them all back to the house it wouldn’t be too bad.

“Blaine too, he’d have to take Blaine too.” Kurt says, but Puck doesn’t seem to think that matters as he holds his cup out.

“Your car holds four, I think it will be fine.”

“Is Finn really sober?” Kurt asks, chewing his lip.

“Yeah, otherwise he’d be twice the mess he normally is, and right now I’d say he’s holding it together fairly well, considering she’s making out with your boyfriend.” Puck realizes he shouldn’t have said that as soon as the words leave his lips. Kurt lifts the cup, chugging the contents before it even registers Puck is drinking straight whiskey.

“God that’s awful.” Kurt gasps, lowering the cup and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Well I wasn’t suggesting you down the whole damn thing.” Puck laughs, pulling a flask from his pocket and pouring more into the solo cup. “Still thirsty?”

“No, I really thought that was going to be a mixer.” Kurt admits, leaning his back against the brick exterior of Rachel’s childhood home.

“You just downed about four shots.” Puck laughs, but he stops himself, watching the way Kurt’s eyes fall closed. Maybe it’s because he’s genuinely scared, or because he just wants to touch Kurt again but Puck moves fast, stowing the flask, flicking the cigarette into the snow, dropping the cup and grabbing Kurt’s arms. “Hey, look at me are you okay?” he asks, a wave of relief washing over him as Kurt’s blue eyes are unveiled, his lashes sweeping upward, black and delicate, arching towards the sky.

“I can survive four shots Puck, even if it burned something awful.” He smiles a little, putting his hand on Puck’s arm. “How many have you – ?”

This time Puck’s mouth does taste like cigarettes but Kurt doesn’t have it in him to care. The heat of Puck’s body feels almost as good as the way Puck’s lips move against his own. Just as Puck’s tongue slides firmly, deliciously against Kurt’s, tasting him, Puck pulls back, slowly.

“I hope that was okay.” Puck says, nervous for the first time from a kiss, or two. Not because he’s afraid Kurt will reject him, that would suck but it wouldn’t be the end of the world. But- if he hurt Kurt? Or took advantage of him…

“Better.” Kurt laughs a little nervously, his hands balled in the front of Puck’s coat, still holding him close against his body, though he’d made no move to pull away.

“I just don’t want to be like him.” Puck admits, fuck alcohol for making him spill his guts and talk about feelings.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks, confused.

“No.” Puck says. “I have you pinned against a wall here, I don’t want to kiss you if it isn’t something you’re comfortable with.”

“You’re not Karofsky.” Kurt laughs sort of sadly.

“Because I’m hotter right?” Puck grins.

“Eh, maybe jocks aren’t my type.” Kurt snaps back.

“Harsh.” Puck pulls back a little but Kurt whines, gripping Puck’s coat. “You’re using me for warmth.”

“You’re using me for a sexuality experiment.” Kurt teases, but Puck doesn’t look so amused. “I don’t mean that to sound as bad as you’re taking it.” Kurt says, letting go of Puck’s coat slowly.

“I’m just thinking.” Puck says, leaning closer still, making Kurt marvel in how warm he is.

“About?”

“Every single person I’ve been with was basically some experiment, all fucking is experimental when you’re our age.”

“We are not fucking.” Kurt blurts out, biting his lip suddenly.

“Pity.” Puck shrugs, pressing a little closer to Kurt. “I get it, you’re a romantic type.” Puck loves the way Kurt’s eyes darken when he rocks his hips forward slightly. “But unless you say stop I am going to make out with you right here, right now, until you’re knees go weak.”

~

 

“You’re back!” Blaine hurtles into Kurt at the base of the stairs, his hands fumbling with Kurt’s jacket. “You have to come dance with me, Rachel went away.” He pouts, pulling Kurt to the dance floor as Kurt tosses his half dragged off coat onto the couch.

“Let me get a drink.” Kurt pulls his hand back and Blaine frowns drunkenly, staring down at his empty hand.

“Wait you’re drinking!?” Blaine doesn’t seem concerned in the least, instead he cheers excitedly.

“Yes, because Puck is going to get Finn to drive us home.” Kurt says, “you can stay at my place you told me not to let you ever go home drunk.”

“You’re the best- best friend, best!” Blaine cheers, but Kurt turns away to focus on his drink. It’s hard not to feel a little heart broken when the guy you’ve been totally head over heels for, for months, makes out with the girl who always stole your solos.

“Careful Tiger.” Puck says, standing next to Kurt at the table, pouring himself a glass of soda water.

“Tiger?”

“Yeah,” Puck tugs the hem of his shirt down a little, revealing scratch marks Kurt had left on his neck during their make out session.

Kurt looks up to see it just as he takes a sip, he nearly spits the drink onto Puck as he breaks into a fit of giggles. “I’m so sorry.” He laughs, but then Blaine’s pulling him back to the dance floor, and the music, the heavy base, feels good reverberating through his body.

“You’re like, a really good dancer.” Blaine says, hands falling to Kurt’s hips as they dance. Someone, probably Rachel, had dimmed the lights and the basement was suddenly so much more fun. That, or it was the large amount of alcohol coursing through him.

“I know.” Kurt laughs, tossing his head back, not really paying much attention to anything but the music, and the feel of hands on his body. If dancing dirty with Blaine had been something he’d seen coming earlier in the night he would have cried for joy, but after everything the night had brought with it, he didn’t really care anymore.


	2. Your Bed or Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's roommate takes a new interest in his love life, especially considering the delicate virgin's come home with a hickey.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes!” Sebastian Smythe announces, dropping down onto Kurt’s bed and scattering his belongings, jacket, gloves, satchel, over their dorm room floor.

“And a good afternoon to you too Meerkat.” Kurt turns from his desk to see Sebastian splayed out over his neatly made bed.

“You owe me a story Meerkit.” Sebastian says, propping himself up on his elbows and as he rolls onto his stomach. After the first few altercations, during which Kurt and Sebastian had gotten off on the wrong foot; or the wrong side of the bed as it had been rather early when Kurt had burst in to find his roommate quite literally with his hands full, of a senior named Eric; the two had fallen into a sort of friendly, flirty sort of ease.

“You can’t just turn my nick name for you back on me.” Kurt rolls his eyes, turning back to his statistic homework.

“I didn’t, but it’s better than gay face, besides I’ve grown accustom to your face!” Sebastian sings, grinning when that prompts Kurt to turn back around, smiling despite himself.

“You can’t just sing lines from musicals at me every time you want to talk, eventually it is going to lose its charm.”

“But it hasn’t yet.” Sebastian grins, moving to sit up and patting the empty space beside him.

“You know, you could clear the wreckage off of your bed and you’d be able to sit on it, I swear some mornings I can’t tell if you’re here or if the pile of blankets and pillows, and books and laundry has just taken on a human form.” Kurt laughs, though he does climb onto his bed, feeling a little hot under the collar just sitting this close to Sebastian. It isn’t so much that he likes him, it’s more that he has eyes, and Sebastian is, once you get to know him, not actually bad company. On top of that, ever since his make out session the weekend before Kurt’s been a little, um, hot and bothered.

“I like your bed, it’s always so neatly made.” Sebastian grins, leaning back against Kurt’s pillows.

“Fine, now why do I owe you something?”

“A story, you owe me a story.” Sebastian grins, sitting up and leaning forward. “Two stories, the first, why did I hear Bowties went on a date with that awful girl from Nude Erections, and how exactly,” Sebastian leans forward, his fingers brushing lightly under Kurt’s collar, “did you get this hickies, I’d assumed it meant you finally got it on with Blaine but now he’s dating women, does this mean you’ve moved on?” Sebastian lets his fingers trail up to tease lightly over Kurt’s skin a second or two, or three longer than was truly necessary.

“Hey, paws off.” Kurt says, pulling away a little too late, god had he almost let his eyes fall closed and leaned into that touch? What the hell was wrong with him? It was like one hot and heavy kissing session had awoken this creature he didn’t even recognize. “It kind of sucks about Blaine.” Kurt shrugs, lifting his shoulders uncomfortably.

“Don’t tell me he got a bite of you and turned straight.” Sebastian teases lightly.

“That’s not even funny, but no it wasn’t Blaine.” Kurt bites his lip at the way Sebastian’s eyes darken and he smiles, like a fucking wolf. Crap, it’s the same look Puck had on his face when he crawled across the circle and laid one on him in front of all of their friends.

Jumping up off the bed just as the muscles in Sebastian’s shoulders began to roll like he was going to pounce, Kurt nervously leaned against his desk, fiddling with his worksheet for math class, it would do no good to pretend to go back to work, he’d already finished.

“Don’t tell me you’re not the kind to kiss and tell.” Sebastian pouts, lifting gracefully from Kurt’s bed and walking to the pile of things that made up his own, glaring a little.

“How about this, you clean your side of the room and I’ll tell you all the juicy details, you’ve got as long as it takes me to shower.” Kurt smirks; knowing there’s no way Sebastian would ever put in that much effort just to talk to him.

“So I’ve got over an hour?” Sebastian grins. “Every time I get you a little riled up you head off to the shower, it makes a man wonder, are you cooling down in there or heating yourself up.” Sebastian makes a lude gesture, clutching his groin in a Michael Jackson esque dance move.

“You’re a pervert.” Kurt rolls his eyes, draping his Dalton Jacket over the back of his chair.

“ _The Internet is for Porn_.” Sebastian sings, once again using musicals to make Kurt smile.

 

After a long, cold shower, and his moisturizing routine Kurt emerges into the silence of his room to find that for the first time, since he’d arrived at Dalton, his room is actually clean. Sebastian sits in his green leather armchair, holding a copy of Clockwork Orange and studiously sipping from a cup of tea.

“Wow.” Kurt murmurs, rubbing his arm a little nervously. Most nights, at this late hour, Sebastian was out enjoying whatever pleasures he could get in before they were required to be in their rooms. Some nights he didn’t even make it back, but he’d clearly cut a deal with the head boy because no one ever came to check their room, or if they did, it was just to be sure Kurt was where he was supposed to be.

“How was your shower?” Sebastian asks, looking up to see Kurt dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt that showed just how well toned his muscles were. “If I knew you looked so delicious at bedtime I would have made a greater effort to stick around.” Sebastian grins, taking another sip of his tea, green eyes flashing dangerously over the brim of the cup.

“Simmer down.” Kurt shoots back, moving to his desk again nervously, checking his phone. He’d been hoping that Puck would reply to his text about the upcoming weekend, seeing as it was Thursday night and there wasn’t much time before the days in question would be here. But there was no such luck.

“Looking for messages from Bowties, or whoever left you with that pretty little bruise.” Sebastian asks, setting his book down, his satin blue bathrobe floating behind him as he made his way to his own bed and set his tea on the bed stand.

“I seriously didn’t think it was that noticeable, my collar usually covers it.” Kurt admits, blushing.

“You touch it, unconsciously but I’ve noticed, though I’ll admit it took until French class today for me to notice.” Sebastian laughs, pushing the blankets down on his bed.

“I was hoping the guy who left the mark would text me back.” Kurt admits, plugging his phone in by his bed before climbing into own bed, pulling a blanket over his lap.

“Is he openly gay or hiding in the closet behind his football jerseys?” Sebastian asks with a short laugh that makes Kurt wonder if there’s a reason Sebastian acts the way he does, as though feelings don’t play into sex.

“He’s not afraid of being judged, I mean he kissed me in front of everybody, when I took Blaine to that party last weekend, we played spin the bottle.” Kurt ducks his head but Sebastian notices the blush coloring his cheeks.

“You got a hickies playing spin the bottle? That’s usually reserved for seven minutes in heaven.” Sebastian’s laugh comes out dry.

“No, we made out after.” Kurt blushes. “I was kind of upset about Blaine making out with Rachel.” Kurt shudders at the memory, making Sebastian chuckle.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but were you, maybe, really terrible?” Sebastian asks, moving to the edge of his bed.

“I don’t know!” Kurt throws his hands up. “I mean seriously I’ve never kissed anybody.” Kurt cuts himself off it wasn’t entirely true. Only, he hadn’t kissed Karofsky, he hadn’t returned it anyways.

Seeing Kurt crumble in on himself through Sebastian for a loop. He’d been gearing up to offer to teach Kurt to kiss, which sounded like a whole lot of fun and possibly a way in. It was a cheesy, corny, high school movie type move but he had a feeling that sort of thing would work wonders on Kurt. Now, he was trying to figure out why his roommate suddenly looked like he needed a sappy sweet roommate with a shoulder to cry on. Fuck, that was so not Sebastian’s forte.

“I was kidding, or flirting but I don’t actually think you’re terrible at kissing Kurt, I mean unless you tried to choke him with your tongue or something.” Sebastian tries for humor, but Kurt barely cracks a damn smile. There is only really one thing that makes Sebastian awkward, and that’s other people’s emotions. It would be easy to just let Kurt sit there, his shoulders slumped forward, his hands clasped nervously in his lap, but the silence, the uncomfortable silence, is unbearable.

“Okay Kurt,” Sebastian groans slightly as he gets out of bed, picks up a book and moves the couple feet over to Kurt’s, turning off the overhead light before sitting on the edge. “I don’t do awkward silences well, so, we can talk or we can not talk when you’re ready, but I’m going to sit here and read out loud.” Sebastian says, pulling his glasses on as his eyes adjust to the low light coming from Kurt’s bed stand lamp.

“What are you reading?” Kurt asks, weirdly moved by Sebastian’s attempt to draw him from his near catatonic state of panic.

“Looking For Alaska.” Sebastian shrugs, “It’s sappy until it’s suddenly not, but it’s a good read.”

“I love John Green.” Kurt smiles a little, scooting back against his pillows. “Do you do funny voices when you read?” Kurt asks, poking Sebastian with his foot from underneath the blankets.

“Shut up, I’m reading you a bedtime story when I could be getting laid, so be nice.” Sebastian says, stealing one of Kurt’s pillows and pushing it behind his back so he’s comfortable.

“Read on Macduff.” Kurt smiles a little, getting comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wait for chapter 3, a night out with both boys? Yeah I think so.


	3. Kittens and Meerkats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a gay bar near Dalton Kurt waits to see if Puck will show up with a few of his school friends. Sebastian's flirting is taken the wrong way, but he's sure to set Kurt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should edit this but I'm bleary eyed. Love love love love love

“This is a terrible, truly awful idea.” Kurt argues, not for the first time as he crosses his arms over his chest, sitting in the back seat of Sebastian’s convertible beside a surprisingly calm Blaine, and generally cheerful Jeff.

“Come on Kurty it’s a Friday night, we do this all the time!” Nick protests, leaning back to squeeze Kurt’s knee lightly.

“If you didn’t go home every weekend you would have come with us already.” Sebastian grins, his reflection flashing white teeth in the mirror over his head.

“But there’s no way anyone would believe I’m twenty one.” Kurt argues, throwing his hands up. “I mean, one look at me and we’ll be laughed off by the bouncer.”

“It’s a gay bar, you’re gorgeous little gay face means I probably won’t even have to pay the bouncer much at all to let us in.” Sebastian says, sounding a little too patronizing for Kurt’s taste.

“You already told Puck where we’re going right?” Jeff asks, wiggling his eyebrows at Kurt.

“Yeah, but I’m not sure he’s coming, he said he’d check his plans that isn’t a positive yes.” Kurt smiles a little when Blaine squeezes his hand for confidence. “Besides he’s barely got one foot out of the closet!”

“Kurt, sweet thang, you need to chill.” Nick leans back, passing a flask to Kurt. “That’s right, drink up.” Nick grins, leaning his chin over the back of the chair and blinking expectantly as Kurt unscrews the cap.

“I really don’t want to down whiskey.” Kurt protests.

“It’s tequila, and drink.” Jeff giggles, nudging Kurt’s side.

It comes as no surprise, to anyone other than Kurt, that the five underage boys slip past the bouncer with litter more than what the more wealthy among them would consider to be pocket change. Already mildly intoxicated Nick and Jeff take to the dance floor, exhibiting some of their less than Warbler approved dance moves in a vulgar, titillating display of teenage hormones at work.

“What’s the matter Kitten don’t dance where people might actually enjoy the view?” Sebastian asks, draping one arm over the bar, behind Kurt’s shoulders.

“I’ve never been to a bar.” Kurt says, turning toward Sebastian simply to keep his voice from being heard by the older men occupying the seats on either side of them.

“Never ever?” Sebastian teases, making his bright green eyes wide and innocent for a moment.

“This isn’t news Sebastian.” Kurt murmurs, chuckling slightly as Jeff lunges towards Nick, practically mauling the other boy as the two begin to make out ferociously on the dance floor. It isn’t something Kurt had mentally prepared himself for. Sure, people got drunk at high school parties, sloppy, sloppy drunk, and made out, but he really hadn’t thought it was proper bar ettiquet, not that he had any point of reference.

“That’s news.” Sebastian grins, watching the display of lust unfolding before them with a wicked grin. “Nick’s been trying to get with Jeff since freshmen year, but Jeff’s always held off, apparently all that chatter about friendship being too important to mess with is over.” Sebastian laughs, watching Kurt carefully as Blaine comes towards them from down the bar, a tray of shots balanced easily on his open palm.

“I thought they were boyfriends until Blaine said they were just really close, I actually thought they were kind of like me and Blaine.”

“Who’s like us?” Blaine asks, sliding in beside Kurt and setting down his tray, liquor sloshing precariously at the edge of spilling.

“Well, I guess they aren’t.” Kurt says, gesturing towards their friends, who were now full on making out up against a wall, partly hidden from view by the dancers who had taken over their empty space.

“Speaking off making out, I thought you’d jumped ship Blaine, back to boys already?” Sebastian asks, taking a shot off the tray and pressing it into Kurt’s hands, giving him no choice but to grab hold or be doused in alcohol.

“I’m not straight.” Blaine shrugs, looking a bit sheepish as he makes a mess of sprinkling salt on his hand.

“You have to lick it first.” Sebastian says, lifting Kurt’s hand to his mouth and lathing his tongue up the curve between Kurt’s thumb and forefinger. Kurt audibly swallows, at least he’s sure Sebastian’s heard it from the way his roommate lifts the salt shaker, twisting it so it pours in a perfect line over Kurt’s spit slicked skin.

“Thanks for slobbering on me Meerkat.” Kurt shoots back, glad that the bars colorful lighting makes it difficult to see the heat rising to the surface of his skin.

“You’re welcome Kitten.” Sebastian practically purrs, leaning in towards Kurt to clink their shot glasses together. Before Kurt can protest Sebastian leans down, lapping once more against Kurt’s skin, collecting half the salt line on his tongue before throwing the shot down his throat and sinking his teeth maliciously into a slice of lime, baring his teeth dramatically.

“So now I’m sticky and covered in your slobber.” Kurt groans, but it doesn’t stop him from lapping up the rest of the salt and taking the shot in one go.

“Sticky and covered in my slobber, men have begged me for less.” Sebastian winks, waving down the bartender and leaning forward to order himself a real drink.

“When did that start?” Blaine asks, sliding into the empty seat beside Kurt, his brow furrowed in a look of deep concern.

“What?” Kurt asks, his tone a bit too defensive to really express a lack of understanding. He knows exactly what Blaine is talking about, but honestly? Kurt has no idea why Sebastian is suddenly overly interested, flirty, and down right dirty talking him every chance he gets.

“He’d stop if you told him how uncomfortable it makes you.” Blaine ventures, his eyes narrowing as he stares at Kurt expectantly.

“I don’t make you feel uncomfortable do I Kitten?” Sebastian says, leaning back to throw Blaine a look of contempt.

“I think you do.” Blaine interjects before Kurt has time to give an answer. “You’re not the kind of guy Kurt should be with, not that you’re ever really with anyone for more than fifteen minutes.” Blaine shoots back, folding his arms across his chest like an argumentative child.

“Fifteen minutes?” Sebastian barks with laughter. “Who could stand the taste of self loathing and repressed sexuality for more than that?”

“Shut up Sebastian.” Despite the lighting there’s no mistaking the way Blaine’s face flashes red with embarrassment as he shouts at the much taller boy, and Kurt, trapped in between them, is too stunned for words. Did Blaine and Sebastian have a history? And if so why the hell had no one ever thought to mention it to Kurt?

“Both of you need to calm down, now.” Kurt hisses, the bouncer by the door has them in his sights, his expression suddenly darkened. “I don’t know what messed up history you two have but if you keep this up we’re going to be kicked out, and I’d rather not be kicked out of the first bar I ever walked into thank you both, very much.” Kurt says, pushing himself off of the stool and moving towards the dance floor, not looking either of them in the eyes.

For a moment Kurt wonders if somehow he’s already had too much to drink. He’s reminded instantly of the sickening, awful moment he’d had at McKinley when he’d thrown up on poor Emma. No, it isn’t the alcohol it’s the situation sitting at the bar behind him, Blaine and Sebastian? That just seemed so… wrong. Though, it did actually bring a strange sense of clarity to why the two had always seemed so vehemently opposed to each other.

“Since you’ve come up for air I need some answers, preferably now.” Kurt says, gripping Nick’s arm tightly.

“He’s just so hot!” Nick grins, “So yeah, when a hot guy just goes for you, and you already know he’s like, the best person ever, you do not hold back Kurt Hummel, you do not fucking hold yourself back!” Nick laughs, pulling Jeff with them towards the far corner of the bar.

“No, I mean that’s awesome but I saw this coming the day I snuck into Dalton, I’m talking about Sebastian and Blaine.” Kurt says, hands on his hips as he catches the way Jeff and Nick share a telling sidelong glance. “Spill!”

“They made out at the beginning of the year.” Jeff says, his words sort of garbled, strung together in a single breath.

“For like ten minutes, it was the first Warbler party, Blaine had just landed a solo as a freshmen and he’d had a bit too much to drink.” Nick explains, glancing up nervously as if making sure their other friends can’t even see them.

“Oh.” Kurt says, feeling sort of foolish for demanding answers when it didn’t really matter to him, when he had no real right to be upset about it at the very least. Somehow, it did matter, a lot. “So what Sebastian flirted with him until he gave in and then pushed him too far or something?” Kurt asks, instantly thinking back a few nights before when Sebastian had dropped his flirting game to sit and read to Kurt when he got upset. That memory makes him feel guilty for assuming so badly of his roommate, his friend.

“No.” Jeff says, shaking his head as though it’s a dance move in time with the music. “Sebby barely goes for high school boys let alone freshmen.”

“It was Blaine.” Nick agrees, ducking a little lower as he leans in towards Kurt. “Sebastian didn’t go for Blaine, Blaine went for him and Sebastian played along for a little while but it was obvious he wasn’t really into it.” Nick shrugs. “Blaine took it kind of… badly.” Nick admits for only Kurt’s ears.

“So Sebastian didn’t put the moves on him?” Kurt asked, cocking his head to one side.

“Sebastian doesn’t put the moves on people.” Jeff laughs as though that should already be obvious. “I mean, random guys in the bar, fuck yes, but people people? Like the kind of people he has to actually know the names of and see daily at school? Never.” Jeff sighs. “He only hooks up with the guys at school who are totally down for no strings attached, and even then he doesn’t repeat often. Don’t shit where you eat.” Jeff shrugs, as if that’s a tactful and normal sentiment.

“Oh,” Kurt says, unsure of what else to say. “He doesn’t flirt with you guys?” Kurt asks sort of suddenly, he can’t really believe it. There is no way Sebastian only flirts with him! That doesn’t even begin to make sense. “I guess he doesn’t flirt with me.” Kurt tries out the words cautiously. “He’s really just making fun of me, because I” Kurt sighs. “Am a clueless idiot.” Kurt runs a hand through his coiffed hair.

“No.” Nick says, suddenly stern in a way that makes Kurt take a small, yet noticeable, step backwards. “Sorry, I just meant, I was talking about Sebastian’s previous habits, not his current behavior regarding you.” Nick glances to Jeff who looks as though he’s doing his very best not to say anything more on the subject, though he’s clearly dying to. “Sebastian isn’t making fun of you okay? He’s not a bad guy.”

“Can you guys just take a little break and come back to the bar with me?” Kurt asks, casting a nervous glance over his shoulder. Instead of seeing Sebastian and Blaine sitting in awkward silence it looks as though both boys are trying very hard to simply ignore each other by striking up conversations with the men seated closest to them on either side.

“No sign of your guy yet?” Jeff asks, linking his arm with Kurt’s to steer him through the dancers still moving sporadically around the floor.

“I don’t know if he’s coming, there are probably a lot of parties he’s invited to on any given Friday night.” Kurt finds himself making excuses and lets it go, there’s already so much going on he doesn’t understand. Adding his strange new crush on Noah Puckerman isn’t helping with his sense of reality. He’s been irrational and delusional when it comes to men before. Looking back, his crush on Finn had been completely ridiculous. Not just that, but it made him look like one of those creepy stalker gay guys who doesn’t respect other people’s sexuality. It’s one thing to have a stupid crush, but actually thinking you have a chance when it’s so, so obvious it was never going to happen, ever, truly wounds the pride.

“You don’t look so good.” Sebastian says, sliding out of his seat when Kurt approaches.

“Thanks.” Kurt’s shoulders slump further as he lets his gaze drop to the floor.

“Hey now, I meant you look a little upset, I like your hair messed up it’s a rare sight, but kind of a turn on.” Sebastian smiles but it’s not the flirty hungry sort of smile he’d given Kurt when he’d lapped his tongue over Kurt’s skin, it was the sort of smile Sebastian reserved for post sleep reading, they were half way through Looking For Alaska already.

“I’m okay.” Kurt says, though somehow it’s gotten much harder to lie to Sebastian about his emotions, and when he softens those sharp eyes like that Kurt wants to pour his soul out and admit that he’s absolutely, one hundred and ten percent sure that he’s reading everything wrong.

“No, you’re not.” Sebastian doesn’t say it until he’s wrapped one arm around Kurt’s shoulders and tipped his head down so their conversation is private. “You don’t have to lie for me.”

“I kinda do.” Kurt says, pulling back, leaving Sebastian looking slightly past Kurt to stare down Nick and Jeff with questioning eyes.

“I’m sorry I was so rude to you Kurt.” Blaine seems grateful when Sebastian stalks towards Nick and Jeff, leaving them with some space to talk. “I don’t like the way he jerks you around.”

“I can take care of myself Blaine.”

“I wish you’d stand up for yourself, you don’t have to let him talk to you like that.” Blaine insists, rubbing Kurt’s back in small circles as if he were a child.

“Like what Blaine?” Kurt asks suddenly, turning his head sharply to the side. “Like he doesn’t think of me as some sexless sidekick?” Kurt regrets the words as soon as they leave his lips, but they’re out there, and Blaine, to Kurt’s horror, looks more apologetic than angry. “Forget it, it’s fine.” There’s something about the way alcohol slows everything down, only to speed it back up again without warning that has Kurt feeling like he’s living each moment after it’s already happened. Nothing he says is coming out right and even as he says them he knows he already knows it’s going to be a mistake.

“I just don’t want to see you taken advantage of Kurt.” Blaine sounds far away, his eyes focused on the coaster collecting drops of condensation from his beer. He doesn’t look up to meet Kurt’s eyes.

“He’s not Karofsky.” Kurt says, blue eyes flashing as he catches Blaine’s sullen gaze.

“Kurt, get your ass off that seat and follow me, now.” Sebastian’s tone is calm, collected as he smiles warmly, offering Kurt his hand.

“What are you-”?

“Blaine, this really has nothing to do with you.” Sebastian cute Blaine off, though his tone remains just as lilting and polite as it had been when he’d spoken to Kurt a moment before.

Following Sebastian through the crowd gathered near the entrance Kurt can feel eyes on him, practically tearing through his clothes and it makes him shiver. It’s only then that he reaches out and takes hold of Sebastian’s hand.

 

Jeff and Nick hadn’t quite explained what exactly they’d said to make Kurt act so remote and shut off. It still didn’t make much sense as he eavesdropped a bit on the conversation Kurt was having with Blaine. Honestly? Sebastian had written Kurt off the moment he walked into the room with Blaine in tow, he didn’t want a repeat of what had happened with the tipsy freshmen. But that morning Sebastian had woken up, for the second time in as many days in Kurt’s bed. He hadn’t meant to, not the first time anyways, but they’d both been sucked into the pages of the book and Kurt had this little way of cringing when important parts came up, since he’d read it before, that made the reading so much more exciting. And waking up, always before Kurt, Sebastian found it ridiculously difficult to pull himself away from the boy’s body. But, if Kurt knew they held each other in their sleep, he’d said nothing of it, which was driving Sebastian crazy.

No one has ever responded to him the way Kurt does, writing it off as a mere joke. It was sort of fun in the beginning, but try as he might Kurt seemed to be responding less and less. Now he seemed completely resolved against him.

“I’m fine Sebastian you don’t need to treat me like a child.” Kurt pulls his hand back, wiping sweat from his palm onto his skinny jeans.

“I don’t think you’re a child Kurt.” Sebastian almost laughs, that’s the least of his problems. He wishes he could see Kurt as he had before he’d caught sight of that hickey creeping up over the edge of his collar, fingers brushing over the mark as if to remember the sensation.

“Then why do you treat me like one?” Kurt lets his voice rise as he throws his hands up. “You call me Kitten, I get that it’s from Meerkit because I’m the sexless child version of whatever you are but it’s just- infuriating. I wish you’d stop making fun of me.”

“What would I make fun of?” Sebastian asks, frowning as keeps his gaze steady, staring into those blue eyes, so full of rejection and anger.

“Me!” Kurt laughs bitterly. “I was okay with it when it wasn’t personal, when it was just homophobic jocks beating the shit out of me but you- you’re gay! And now it’s personal, now it’s just another reminder that I’m delusional if I think Puck’s going to show up tonight, or Blaine will ever want me half as much as he wanted you at first sight.”

“And what about me?” Sebastian asks, one hand flat against the wall as he leans forward over Kurt.

“This!” Kurt shouts. “This is what I’m talking about, why are you flirting with me, you don’t flirt with anyone at school so that means you’re just- making fun of me.” Kurt drops his hands, the fight gone out of him. “I just want to grow up, and have normal high school experiences, and Puck- you started making fun of me after you found out. I don’t care that Puck is probably not even gay and probably not coming tonight. I don’t want to be in college and still some sexless kid. So what if it’s not the romance I’d imagined, so what if I’m his experiment at least someone wants to experiment with me.”

Realization dawns over Sebastian slowly, so that was what Nick and Jeff had told him. Obviously they’d spilled their opinions out as fact with no regard for how that might affect Kurt.

 

Standing perfectly still, back against the cold stone wall of the bar, Kurt lets out a slow breath. It almost looked like smoke, like Puck’s breath when he’d pulled from a cigarette only to let it trickle out of the corners of his mouth. He’d been trying to believe, for the past hour, that Puck would show up, but he hadn’t texted again. He wasn’t coming. And now he was a complete mess in front of Sebastian.

“Kurt.” Sebastian’s hand on his side pulls Kurt from his sorrow for a moment as he looks up, noting the strange look in Sebastian’s eyes for only a moment before he’s pulled against his roommates chest.

“What are you doing?” Kurt asks, pulling back stiffly.

“You are not an experiment.” Sebastian’s voice sounds thicker, as though he’s having a difficult time getting the words out. Warm, damp lips seal themselves to Kurt’s, Sebastian’s tongue trailing over the seam of his lips for just a moment before Kurt’s body relaxes fully, their tongues sliding together as the wall supports their weight.

If Sebastian had known just how kissing Kurt would feel he wouldn’t have done it. There was no way to rationalize something as innocent as a kiss feeling so incredibly hot. His hands down to slip beneath Kurt’s coat, circling his waist, drawing him in closer, wanting nothing, not air, between their bodies.

“I can’t breathe.” Kurt gasps finally, his expression one of shock as he gasps to fill his lungs with icy air, leaving him coughing against Sebastian’s chest as he ducks his head.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian says, holding the back of Kurt’s head as he coughs from the cold gaps of air. “I’m sorry.”

“Please-“ Kurt’s cough is almost a laugh as he wipes water from his eyes. “don’t apologize, you really know how to make a point.” Kurt chuckles, his head swimming from the alcohol.

“Just to be perfectly clear.” Sebastian says, watching as Kurt looks up sharply as if afraid of what he’s about to say. There’s something awful about the way Kurt always expects the worse, but what’s worse is that Sebastian recognizes the behavior because it’s exactly how his own mind works. “When I call you kitten, it’s because I find you incredibly sex, and I like to think of you curled up in my bed making delicious little noises that make me ache.” Sebastian practically holds his breath as he watches Kurt’s shock melt away.

“Got it.” Kurt grins, something sparking in his eye that makes Sebastian want to take him right there against the wall. “I’m freezing, lets go dance Meerkat.”

“Lead on Kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter? Puck DOES show up.


	4. Rolling Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally gets to the bar, but are they too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back from my Vermont Vacation! Yay internet access!

“We really should have started this earlier.” Sebastian chuckles, his fingers clutching the curve of Kurt’s ass to pull him tighter on the dance floor.

“Dancing?” Kurt tries to conceal his smirk as he feels Sebastian’s grip tighten in response. “Dancing really close?” Kurt laughs, breathlessly.

“You can play coy all you want kitten you’re still coming home with me.” Sebastian says, nipping at Kurt’s ear. Movement by the door pulls his attention suddenly as a tall young man with broad shoulders saunters into the bar, his hands stuffed into his pockets and a look of forced bravado plastered on his face. The guy wore his hair clipped tight on the sides with a slight Mohawk on the top, surprisingly it looked great on him. If it weren’t for Kurt’s lithe body grinding against him, and those soft fingers brushing delicately over the spot where his shirt rode up, he’d have pounced the fresh meat without a pause.

“Something caught your fancy?” Kurt asks brow raised curiously at Sebastian’s shift of focus.

“Take a look for yourself he’s checking you out not me.” Sebastian says, trying not to think too much about it, Kurt was smoking hot on the dance floor.

 

Puck isn’t sure exactly why he’s driven forty minutes to a gay club near Dalton Academy when he could have stayed and slept with any one of the pom pom preppy cheerleaders. He’d pretty much single handedly kicked ass on the field, winning the night’s game. And now he’s flashing a fake ID to a dude wearing way too much eyeliner, pushing his way into a overheated room full of flashing lights and sweaty dudes bumping and grinding to the music.

He catches the eye of some guy across the dance floor and tries to subdue the rush of heat that dirty look sends through him. But fuck if it doesn’t make his cock throb. This is not the plan. The plan had been to go see Kurt, sweet, beautiful and innocent Kurt who seems to sort of like him. Wait… sweet innocent Kurt… who totally has the tall hot guy’s hands groping his ass?

Staring wide eyed as his vision adjusts to the dimly lit room Puck can barely believe what he’s seeing, Kurt fucking Hummel is getting down and dirty as all hell with one of the hottest guys in the room. Had he been lying about being so inexperienced? Or had Puck walked away too soon after lighting a fire to feel the real blaze? Shit. He should have called, or texted, usually girls threw themselves at him the more vague and unresponsive he got, it was a dick move but it worked. Clearly if he wants Kurt he’ll have to do more than play for the other team, he’ll have to learn a whole new set of game rules.

 

“Oh my god.” Kurt balks, fingers tensing in Sebastian’s shirt as he stands on tip toes to see who Sebastian is talking about.

“He’s hot but he’s not that hot Kitten.” Sebastian says almost defensively, folding one hand on top of Kurt’s, the other still holding on to his ass as he feels Kurt begin to pull away, not over some guy, not this soon.

“No that’s Puck!” Kurt says, blue eyes wide with shock. “Puck!” Kurt calls before he can even contemplate how awkward this might be for either of the boys he’s recently swapped spit with.

As the Mohawk guy strides towards them through the crowd Sebastian feels the one thing he strives desperately to avoid, jealousy. Only, it’s not the worst thing, its almost better than feeling nothing, which is his common setting around anyone he wants to fuck. There’s two sides to this newly sparked response. For starters, he doesn’t like the fact that Kurt’s friend is actually hot and might whisk him away before he can steal more of those ridiculously hot, slow wet kisses, and then there’s the bit of jealousy he feels that Kurt somehow won over this incredibly hot, apparently mostly straight jock. Fuck if this isn’t turning out to be quite an interesting night. He seriously needs to spend a lot more time with Kurt if this is how the Kitten plays.

“Hey Princess. I guess I should have called.” Puck says, pulling his hands from his pockets though he doesn’t know where exactly he should put them, when the fuck did he start acting like a clueless idiot?

“I’m so glad you came!” Kurt shouts, throwing one arm around Puck’s neck, his other hand still trapped in Sebastian’s grasp, held tightly, weirdly tight although in a way it’s kind of exhilarating. Some part of him is screaming that this is all a dream. He’s going to wake up in his bed feeling very uncomfortable if that’s the case.

“So I’m not too late?” Puck asks, his voice husky and low.

“Not at all.” Sebastian cuts in, sliding one hand down to Kurt’s ass again. “The night is young.”

“Puck this is Sebastian Smythe, my roommate.” Kurt links his arm with Puck’s, keeping him at his other side.

“This is your roommate?” Puck asks, his eyes wide as he gives Sebastian a once over look that no straight guy could shamelessly accomplish.

“His one and only.” Sebastian says, head cocked to one side though his chin’s raised so he can look down at Puck despite their equal heights. “You’re the bi-curious jock I take it?” he keeps his confidence in tact, staring down the length of his straight nose.

“Okay, that’s enough male posturing, how about we get some drinks?” Kurt says, and despite his words it isn’t a suggestion. He pushes Puck towards the bar, though Sebastian holds him back a moment.

“Are you sure you want to fool around with some jock who doesn’t even text you back or know if he likes guys?” Sebastian asks, unable to keep the bite from his voice as he stares at the back of Puck’s head.

“If you can’t handle the competition,” Puck says, turning back to Sebastian with newly found confidence. “You could bow out now and keep that chip on your shoulder intact.”

“Well I’m getting a drink.” Kurt groans, throwing his hands up and stalking towards the bar, leaving both boys to figure out what they want to do for themselves.

 

“Did you just start a bar fight?” Jeff asks, snagging a drink from the bar and bounding towards Kurt excitedly.

“No, I don’t think so.” Kurt shrugs, despite the tension he can’t help but smile a little. “That’s actually my friend Puck, he showed up.”

“Awesome! So what’s with the making out with Sebastian outside thing?” Jeff waggles his eyebrows playfully.

“You snoop!” Kurt gasps, a blush creeping up from his collar to color his ears.

“No,” Jeff giggles. “I stopped Blaine from following you, but he made me go check when you didn’t return right away.” Jeff says, taking a sip of his drink from the straw, eyes innocently blinking up at Kurt as he slides back onto the bar stool he’d leapt from and crosses his legs. “Hi Sebby.” Jeff says, looking past Kurt to the two boys flanking Kurt.

“Puck, this is Jeff, Jeff, Puck.” Kurt makes introductions quickly before flagging down the bartender and ordering three whiskey sours, one of the drinks he finds actually tolerable, while not so fruity as to play into gay stereotypes.

“You’re friends are… nice.” Puck says, nudging the guy next to Kurt over and taking his place, their bodies pressed together side by side.

“They actually are.” Kurt replies, uncertain if Puck is being genuine. It’s still so baffling that Puck’s even here, imagining some cruel intention in his words makes him feel guilty, but it comes from years of defending himself.

“I owe you an apology.” Puck says, handing over cash when the bar tender returns with their drinks. “And a drink.” Puck says, fingers flitting over the rim of the tumbler set before him. Kurt lifts his glass and takes a sip, the thin red straw falling over his lips as he stares straight ahead at Puck, waiting for an explanation. “I think I’m kind of a dick, when I like someone I mean.” Puck admits.

“I’m aware.” Kurt says, but the way Puck’s face drops at his words makes him reach out, placing one hand on Puck’s knee. “Noah,” Kurt says, chewing his lip. “Why did you come tonight?”

“I’m not sure.” Puck admits, glancing sidelong to see Sebastian standing with Kurt’s blonde friend, Blaine, and another boy. “I had a game, we won.” Puck begins breathing a little heavily. “Finn asked me to give him a ride to the after party and I told him I had to run home first and the next thing I know I’m on the highway headed here.” Puck shrugs.

“And then you found me dancing with Sebastian.” Kurt says, trying to figure out what Puck’s getting at.

“Well yeah, I mean he’s hot Kurt but he’s kind of an ass.” Puck says, his voice growing a little louder as he glances over at Sebastian. He’d thought the ass comment would make the guy prickle more but instead he seemed too amused by the hot comment to care about the rest.

“He’s defensive.” Kurt says, leaning in so Puck, only Puck can hear him. “I tried to explain my hickies, thanks by the way, and he got a little upset when I mentioned the experiment thing, maybe I didn’t explain it right.”

“Oh,” Puck stills, his anger towards Sebastian dissipating slightly. “He cares about you.” Puck says, nodding. “Look, if you tell me right now that you want to be with him, that he’d treat you right and be the boyfriend you always want then I won’t stick around and make this difficult for you.” Puck leans in a little, though his shoulders are already slumped in defeat, or is it relief? Maybe this is an easy way out for Puck, he could return to his hetero-normative lifestyle and pretend none of this happened.

“Sebastian doesn’t do boyfriends.” It’s all Kurt can manage in response. To his surprise Puck leans in, cupping Kurt’s cheek and pressing their lips together, claiming his mouth in another one of those smoky, slow, dragging kisses that Kurt had been dreaming of every night since Rachel’s basement fiasco. It rocks him down to his toes, the gentle tangling of their tongues drawing a purr from his lips.

“Does he kiss like that?” Puck smirks a little, taking in the sight of Kurt’s blown pupils as he drags his thumb over Kurt’s bottom lip to feel the damp, plush skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what does Sebastian kiss like?


	5. Alpha Male Posturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian wants in on the game.

“Are you really trying to get into a kissing competition with me Noah?” Sebastian asks, sliding one hand up the back of Kurt’s neck as he slips in behind him at the bar, watching the fire flare up in Puck’s eyes as he interrupts them.

“I’m not going to kiss you.” Puck laughs darkly, his hand moving to grip Kurt’s knee.

“I wasn’t offering, but I bet Kurt would be a fair judge, wouldn’t you kitten?” Sebastian asks, turning Kurt’s stool so he’s facing him a bit, though Puck does his best to hold him back. “Puck doesn’t mind, he threw down the gauntlet.” Sebastian grins.

“I know I’m better, so fine, if Kurt doesn’t mind.” Puck shrugs, though his posture is anything but relaxed.

Kurt can feel his heart beat in every fucking part of his body, his fingers seem like they’re burning, his knee where Puck holds him tight, his neck where Sebastian’s thumb rubs just above the collar of his shirt, long fingers brushing beneath his ear.

“This is entirely inappropriate bar behavior.” Kurt tries to act relaxed as he rolls his eyes, but he can’t pretend he doesn’t want another taste of Sebastian’s lips on his own, even if he can still feel the press of Noah’s mouth against his own, the pull of his teeth.

“So maybe we should take the party back to Dalton,” Sebastian suggests, sliding his hand around to run his thumb over Kurt’s bottom lip. “I’ll even sneak your boytoy in for you.” Sebastian grins, “if you still want him after this.” Knocking Kurt’s knees open Sebastian slips between them, latching one hand to Puck’s to hold him in place atop Kurt’s thigh, sliding higher as he leans in, nose running up from Kurt’s jaw until their lips align, pressing their mouths together slowly, tongue licking into Kurt’s mouth, devouring him.

Kurt shudders as he feels both boys hands on his thigh, then Sebastian’s mouth, so warm and deliciously wet. He doesn’t pause or hesitate, doesn’t do anything but catch a quick breath before melting against Sebastian’s chest, fingers lifting to curl into the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, unable to resist the need for more, longer. A small, very quiet and remote part of his mind is screaming for him to stop, stop kissing people he can never truly have, stop tormenting forfeiting his emotional well being for momentary pleasure, but it’s impossible to hear that side over the blood rushing through his body.

“I-“ Kurt gasps as Sebastian pulls back, looking rather stunned himself, a nice change over the smirking Sebastian he’d had in front of him moments before. “I still think we should bring Puck.” Kurt manages, grinning a little at Sebastian who’s own smile slowly returns.

“Kurt Hummel, I think you might be the roommate of my dreams.” Sebastian waggles his eyebrows and Kurt can feel Puck tense a little, his grip tightening on Kurt’s thigh. Looking down its strange, almost as though Sebastian and Puck are holding hands, just on top of his thigh.

“I’m not giving up my virginity for a tawdry threesome in our dorm room Meerkat.” Kurt rolls his eyes as Sebastian pouts.

“I could make it a very tasteful threesome if that will get you out of your skinny jeans faster.”

“I’m down with going back to Dalton, but I doubt anyone is getting into Kurt’s skinny jeans tonight.” Puck laughs, sure that he’s known Kurt much longer, and better than the new roommate.

“Can we stop talking about my pants please.” Kurt shrinks back, finding Puck’s broad chest directly behind him and leaning against it for support. “This is already a lot to process.”

“Sure thing Princess.” Puck stands, pulling Kurt up with him. “But your friends are all drunk, how about I drive back to Dalton? Sebastian can come, so long as you ride in the middle.” Puck says, winking suggestively at Kurt.

“Ride in the middle?” Sebastian’s jaw drops as he turns to Kurt, slowly grinning.

“He has a truck.” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. Trying to keep it his heart from hammering clear out of his chest as Puck takes his hand while Sebastian explains their plan to the others.

“Hey Kurt, wait up.” Nick interrupts them just outside the door, slipping his arm over Kurt’s shoulder and steering him off to one side.

“I’ll pull the truck around.” Puck says, shrugging deeper into his leather jacket as the chill of the night wrapped around them.

Turning to Nick Kurt can’t help but feel like he doesn’t want to hear whatever his friend is about to say. It’s going to involve reason, and common sense. The last thing Kurt wants right now is common sense butting in.

“Please don’t remind me of what a terrible idea this is.” Kurt blurts out as soon as Puck is out of view.

“I wasn’t going to.” Nick laughs under his breath, nervously rubbing his cold arms.

“Oh,” Kurt laughs, shuffling his feet anxiously.

“But if you think it’s a bad idea then why are you going through with it?” Nick asks, raising one brow as he looks Kurt up and down, noting the way the boy shrugs, his shoulders lifting barely an inch.

“I never do anything fun.” Kurt shrugs. “It’s not like I’m going to let it get out of hand, still- are you guys coming back with us?” He asks, looking up to meet Nick’s gaze.

“We should, do you want us all to hang out? We can go to the top of the old tower and hang out there, so you aren’t alone in your room with both of them.” Nick offers, feeling as though he may be overstepping somehow, Sebastian would surely yell at him later if they tagged along.

“That would be great.” Kurt smiles, letting out a low sigh of relief as Blaine, Jeff and Sebastian file out of the bar, laughing over something as they make their way across the parking lot towards them.

“Just try and make it through the car ride without getting yourself in trouble.” Nick winks, patting Kurt on the butt playfully before walking over to claim Jeff and Blaine, dragging them back towards his car.

Sebastian sidles up to Kurt, wrapping his arms low around Kurt’s waist, keeping him warm as Puck’s truck roars around the parking lot, skidding to a stop before them.

“You’re riding shot gun gorgeous, slip on in.” Sebastian smirks against Kurt’s ear, feeling the way the boy’s body shudders in pleasure as he breathes hot against his neck.

“Calm yourself down Meerkat, we’re going back to the old tower and hanging out with the others.” Kurt slips out of Sebastian’s grasp, licking suddenly dry lips as he yanks the door to Puck’s truck open and clamors up onto the seat.

“Were you getting cozy without me?” Puck asks, his eyes soft as he takes in the sight of Kurt, his eyes sparkling blue in the darkness.

“Are you sure this isn’t too much Noah?” Kurt’s voice comes out in a rushed whisper. Something about staring into Puck’s eyes, his dark warm gaze, makes him feel guilty for how the night has unfolded.

“Don’t worry Princess, I’d go home if I didn’t want to be here.” Puck says, nodding to Sebastian as the boy jumps gracefully onto the remaining bench seat, closing the door firmly behind him. “Seatbelts, I’m not looking to get pulled over with you drunken kids.” Puck laughs, revving the engine, it reverberates through the bench seat of the old Ford, making Kurt feel even warmer pressed tightly between both boys, his hands folded neatly in his lap. He has no idea what the night will turn in to from here on out, but at least he has Nick on his side to keep things from escalating too much, without Nick he’d be up a creek without a paddle, saying no was a lot easier when you actually wanted what you were being offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter skips ahead as the night gets a little foggy, parts will be told in flash backs, one delicious little sip of memory served up at a time.


	6. I don't know what we did Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday come and gone, monday brings the panic.

“Wait up!” Nick shouts, finally catching up with Kurt, jogging more than walking as he grips the boy’s arm in his hand. “Come on you can’t keep running away from me, let me at least try and explain.” Nick pleads, guilt gripping his stomach. It wasn’t like he’d planned on leaving Kurt alone with Sebastian and Puck in the astronomy tower, but Jeff –“ Nick trails off, he doesn’t quite want to confess his confusion involving his best friend. They’d been part way through a game of truth or dare when Sebastian, fuck him, had dared Jeff to make out with whoever he thought was hottest. The look in the blonde’s blue/grey eyes when Jeff had turned to look at him, the press of his lips against Nick’s own, and then just as it was heating up Jeff had freaked out and ran off, of course he had to follow. But, he’d also promised to stick by Kurt’s side to keep things at a PG-13 rating, a promise he hadn’t kept. Then Kurt had gone home for the rest of the weekend, returning early Monday morning for class.

“I’m not running away from _you._ ” Kurt sighs, glancing back over his shoulder before dragging Nick with him into one of the rarely used study rooms off of the main hall. Finding it empty, thankfully, Kurt shakes his arm free of Nick’s clutches and backs up to lean against the edge of a wide wooden table polished to a high sheen. He hopes his posture looks casual, all he’s done the whole day is try and look like nothing was wrong, like he wasn’t freaking out.

“What happened Friday?” Nick asks, unfastening the button of his jacket and loosening his tie, classes are over and neither of them have to look presentable for Warbler rehearsal for at least another half hour.

“Nothing,” Kurt wonders how much of a lie that is, not quite a white lie, but considering Nick is probably wondering how far things got sexually, it really was nothing like that. “Your night sounds much more interesting, care to talk about that kiss?” Kurt asks, his voice sharp and defensive as he hoists himself up onto the surface of the heavy oak table, his feet swinging a few inches off the ground.

Nick slumps a little more, shaking his loose brown locks as he stares down at his own polished shoes, studying the way the late afternoon light glints off the high shine of black patent leather.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt hadn’t meant to upset Nick who really was a good friend, maybe his only real friend at Dalton, real, non-sexual friend at the very least. “That wasn’t fair of me, this is why I’m avoiding people, I’m in a mood, and when that happens I can be a really shitty friend.” Kurt offers Nick a pathetic smile when his friend finally looks up again.

“I wish you hadn’t disappeared Saturday morning.” Nick says, pulling a chair out from the table and plopping down in it, dropping his face in his hands and making a garbled sound of frustration. “The rest of the weekend was weird, I live too far away to escape for a weekend and Jeff’s my roommate, I mean, Sebastian’s yours so I’m sure you get it.” Nick looks up, an absurd look on his face, twisting his features strangely until Kurt realizes Nick’s laughing, his voice almost entirely silent. “We- we are so fucked Kurt!” Nick laughs, staring up at Kurt with a look of incredulous shock.

“I think you need medication.” Kurt snaps back, though he’s grinning too. “At least your crush didn’t make out with your other crush while you were literally wedged in between them.” Kurt offers up a little bit of the truth, cringing as Nick’s grin stretches wide. “Oh don’t look at me like that it was – it was really weird.” Kurt’s blush, which had started as a light rose bloom over his cheeks is now coloring even the tips of his ears a deep crimson.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Nick tries to contain his laughter as he clutches his side, doubled over in the chair. “See, if you hadn’t left we could have had this talk a lot sooner, I needed this.” He chuckles, wiping tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes.

“I’m glad my pathetic lack of sexuality is causing you such glee.” Kurt crosses his arms over his chest but he’s smiling a little too. “I would have been happy with someone to hold my hand, even if they didn’t want to date me, now I’m emotionally sandwiched between two man whores, one of whom isn’t even sure he’s gay, and the other is my roommate.” Kurt laughs in earnest. “I don’t know how this happened.”

“Me either.” Nick shakes his head, “At least you’ve got two men vying for your attention.” Nick’s smile has turned down at the corners, pulling at Kurt’s heartstrings.

“Jeff did choose you, he might be scared of losing you as a friend but- but maybe things are shifting.” Kurt shrugs. “At least you know he won’t lead you on unless he’s really drunk and even then he values your friendship, Sebastian…” Kurt trails off, chewing his lip.

“Might not be the best choice for your affection,” Nick admits, his stomach clutching at those words. “I don’t mean to sound cruel but he doesn’t date, he does treat you a little differently than others, he’s actually sweet to you but if I were you I’d consider that a side effect of living in his room.”

“I know,” Kurt blurts out a bit more quickly than he intends, catching himself as he slides off the table, feet thudding on the floor sending a shock up through his legs sharply.

“You haven’t spoken to him have you? And what about Puck, did you go home with him Saturday morning?”

“He drove me back.” Kurt shrugs, leaving the first part of Nick’s question unanswered. “I think he was a little freaked out by what happened with him and Sebastian, being gay for me was one thing but… I think he just thinks of me as a girl.” Kurt tries to keep the hurt from his voice, letting out a long breath from his nose, dark lashes falling lazily over his eyes as he looks down.

“Okay, come on we’re not allowed to be this pathetic, it’s too much for one room.” Nick seems to have pushed his darkening thoughts aside as he stands, brushing palms on his thighs. “But just so you know, you are very pretty, but it doesn’t make you mistakable for a girl.”

“I guess this is a step better than having crushes on straight boys.” Kurt gives a half grin to Nick as his friend straights up his appearance again, adjusting the knot of his tie, fastening the waist button on his jacket neatly.

“I promise to stick to you like glue at rehearsal, if you want to avoid questions from Blaine and Sebastian, but at the end of the night you’re going to have to go to sleep, and my rooms got enough drama for me to bring you into my bed.” Nick winks playfully, making Kurt roll his eyes.

“Stop it you’re acting as bad as Sebastian.” Kurt shoots back, pushing out into the hall.

“At least he _gets_ laid.” Nick groans, draping one arm over Kurt’s shoulders. “Come on kitten lets get coffee.”

“Oh my god,” Kurt groans, letting Nick’s arm rest over him. “You do not get to start calling me that, not you too.”

“You wound me Mr. Hummel.” Nick feigns offence but both boys are laughing now, their anxieties at bay for the time being.

 

 

_You left at the best time, so much drama here at McKinley. – Puck_

Kurt stares in shock at his phone, it’s not even supposed to be on but Wes is just going over some weird regulations and rules for the upcoming competition, and only Nick seems to notice Kurt’s pulled out his phone and is staring at it with blue eyes so wide he looks like he’s in shock.

Nick reaches over, stealing the phone and typing out a quick reply as Kurt watches in horror, unable to grab his phone back without drawing Wes’ attention and getting them both in trouble.

_You’re always welcome to transfer ;) - Kurt_

Kurt takes his phone back, staring at the screen before elbowing Nick sharply, making his friend gasp as he sucks in air.

“Something wrong Warbler Duval?” Wes asks, his dark eyebrows raised, one pitched much higher than the other.

“I- have to pee.” Nick says, an awkward grin on his lips, but Wes just lets out a low sigh, spinning his gavel lightly before tapping it down elegantly.

“We will resume this tomorrow.” Wes sighs, “whatever is making all of you so fidgety and unsteady today- fix it by tomorrow.” He stands, the meeting over and Kurt takes the time to properly slam his elbow into Nick again.

“Why did you do that?” He demands, turning on Nick just as his phone vibrates against his thigh.

“Read it before you yell at me, I’ve got a hunch about these things.” Nick replies, grabbing his bag as he stands, staring down expectantly at Kurt.

_Does that mean I’d get to be your new roommate? – Puck_

“You were lucky, he could have been totally weirded out by that.” Kurt huffs, pushing himself off of the low leather couch, hands shaky as he holds his phone tight, his upper body twisted away from Nick.

“I hate to say this but your roommates waiting, and so is mine, have fun pretending to be just friends.” Nick says, and while Kurt’s tempted to say you too in reply it’s already obvious Nick was talking more about himself than Kurt.

“Goodnight and good luck.” Kurt pats Nick’s arm, noting the way Jeff’s body tenses slightly when Kurt makes contact, maybe there’s hope for them yet, or maybe not. Kurt has decided that he’s not the best judge of these things anymore, okay maybe he never really was.

_I’m stuck with Meerkat, but from what I can tell he’d prefer a single anyways. – Kurt_

Trying to be aloof, or coy, or something Kurt types out his reply before picketing his phone and making a slow go of packing up his bag. Blaine looked as though he was waiting for him too, but the curly haired boy gave up shortly after noticing Sebastian’s mirrored pose. Sebastian however, wasn’t going anywhere.

What if Kurt was going to try and sneak off again, spend the rest of the evening in the library hiding from him? Then when the hell would Sebastian get to actually talk to his vanishing roommate. God, this would all be so much easier if he could remember exactly what went down Friday night, drinking hadn’t done him any favors.

“Slow your roll,” Sebastian coos, his fingers gripping the back of Kurt’s messenger bag as he tries to slip out of the room past him. “Are you avoiding me?” Sebastian asks, his cool exterior unchanged as he pulls Kurt back against him, leaning down to prop his head on his shoulder. Fuck, this would be so much easier if Kurt didn’t love the feel of the other boys body against his own, this wasn’t fair.

“Avoiding you?” Kurt laughs, turning in Sebastian’s clutches so they are chest to chest. Kurt had been expecting that to make Sebastian step back, this was a very, very public place, there was no way he’d want to be seen like this by all his potential, and ex, lovers. Only, Sebastian doesn’t move back, he wraps his arms around Kurt’s shoulders and grins wolfishly down at him, head tipped forward.

“Where did you disappear to all weekend?” Sebastian asks, lifting his fingers to brush Kurt’s hair off his brow lightly.

“I went home.” Kurt says, pulling back sharply, why did Sebastian have to go and do that, it’s just- it’s confusing.

“Puck whisked you away huh?” Sebastian wraps an arm around Kurt’s shoulders and pulls him back towards their dorm room.

“No, I asked him for a ride home and he spent the day playing call of duty with my step brother.” Kurt laughs, to be fair he’d left, spent the whole day and evening with Mercedes and Tina, trying to explain his predicament and confusion without spilling enough details to out Puck. So, to be fair Puck hadn’t had a real chance to see him again, not that he’d tried.

“Did something happen, Friday I mean, that upset you?” Sebastian keeps his voice low as they slip up the back staircase to their shared room.

“What?” Kurt asks, his mouth suddenly gone dry. “I went home I didn’t run away.” Now Kurt does shrug Sebastian’s arm off of his shoulder, pulling out his key and slipping into their room. He’d dropped his things off in the morning, when he knew Sebastian would be out for a run, but he hadn’t been there very long, and despite Sebastian being his roommate, it was nice to be home. For all the confusion it came with.

“Look I didn’t mean it like that.” Sebastian sighs, frustrated. “I didn’t – I don’t really have the best memory of Friday night, I remember the bar and climbing up to the astronomy room but after that… I don’t usually drink that much.” Sebastian’s lips are curled to one side but it’s not a smirk, he looks uncomfortable, out of his element. The sight alone is enough to make Kurt’s heart beat faster, dammit it. This is what Nick was talking about, Kurt knows Sebastian isn’t about to ask him to prom or anything romantic like that but he acts like- like he cares and it just doesn’t compute properly.

“It was a lot.” Kurt shrugs, “I mean, a lot of things I’m not used to and that made it difficult to process but you didn’t do anything wrong, not like you’re thinking.” Kurt shrugs. “You really don’t remember?” Those words float a lump in Sebastian’s throat.

What had he done? Fuck, taking Kurt’s virginity was one thing, but not even remembering it, that was an insult Sebastian couldn’t imagine. And Puck had been there, how the hell had that worked into it.

“I’m so sorry, I wish I remembered, I know you wanted it to be special.” Sebastian swallows, but his throat is still tight.

“What?” Kurt was just beginning to unfasten his tie when those words hit him like a brick. Sebastian thinks… what? “You think I had a threesome with you and Noah?” Kurt balks, literally holding a hand to his chest, usually something he only does when he is feigning insult, but damn if he isn’t pissed now. “You think I… and you didn’t even try to talk to me until now, when you thought that?” Kurt’s aware his voice is shrill as he tosses his tie down onto his mattress, it’s not a very good dramatic gesture as the silk practically floats for all his effort.

“Um,” Sebastian shrinks back, his palms suddenly slick despite how he rubs them on his slacks. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t remember and you seemed upset I thought- I don’t know.” Sebastian slumps, brow knitted slightly as he tries to recall the previous weekends adventure.

“Not everyone puts out just because someone offers.” Kurt spits back. “Is that what you wanted? Another fuck buddy, one you’ve got really easy access to?” Kurt laughs, sounding a little insane as he drops to his bed.

Sebastian doesn’t like Kurt’s tone, the way he’s insinuating that having a healthy sexual appetite is somehow shameful, it’s like his father all over again, bullshit. “I don’t need another fuck buddy, I can have anyone I want and I don’t-.” Sebastian scoffs, making Kurt laugh bitterly. “Look,” Sebastian shouts, then catches himself. His sharp tone as he stands abruptly has made Kurt go quiet, still. The last thing he wants is to live with Kurt hating him, and hating Kurt, it would be a pain in the ass and, clearly Kurt doesn’t need that in his life either.

“What?” Kurt waits to ask until Sebastian has sunk back down onto his bed again, his green eyes focused on his hands, fingers peaked together.

“Forget it Kurt.” Sebastian sighs. “Just, I’m sorry I got in the way Friday.” With that Sebastian stands, walks to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Kurt hears the shower turn on, the steady shush of water, the squeak of the building’s old pipes coming to life. Their conversation is over for now, Kurt knows that, but he doesn’t know why his chest hurts like he’s been punched in the chest.

 

_I’d be much more fun to live with. – Puck_

Kurt glances down at his phone, feels his throat go tight as he laughs and wipes unwanted tears from his eyes.

 

_It’s a challenge that’s for sure, I hope I can see you soon. – Kurt_

Before Kurt can stop himself he pushes send, his vision blurring as he lies on his bed, pulling his pillow over his face for some semblance of privacy as he lets the waves of emotions crash over him, five minutes, then he’s going to put all of this behind him and get back to homework.


End file.
